


• A New Side •

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But I do proof read, Gen, No Beta we die like the sleep-deprived highschooler I am, Orange Side is a Tiger, Post Selfishness V. Selflessness Redux, Probably ooc, actually most definitely ooc because I can't, cursing warning, i guess?, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the events of Selfishness V. Selflessness Redux, the Light Sides have never been more divided among themselves.Roman's Ego has been shattered by Deciet's curel words, Virgil not at all happy with the snake boy's seat at the table, Logan feeling more ignored than ever and Patton knowing that he doesn't always have the answer, but still coming to terms with it.When a new side suddenly appears, Can they Trust Him? And more importantly, Should they?(AU - Orange Side Exists, and is not an evil version of any of the other sides.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. • The Birch Tree •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Selfishness V. Selflessness Redux, Roman isn't feeling too good and tries to calm himself down. He meets someone new.

"Thank goodness you don't have a moustache - otherwise I wouldn't know who the evil twin was." Ja-No Deciet's words swirled in Roman's head dozens of times over like a million tiny fishes in an ocean. So, so many little fishes, each one a little stab of pain, yet seemingly so meaningless when you took a step back that it made you feel like you were being too sensitive, a baby.

After sinking away, he'd initially taken to his room, definitely a mistake. The perpetually messy room - always littered with half-assed scripts, messy sketches, unfinished fanfiction, terrible music and all other things Roman would always be thinking up. It honestly looked as if Remus had pulled some sick prank and set off a bomb in his room. At first, he tried to forget what transpired earlier that day, venting through drawing or writing, singing cheerfully to himself about something completely off-topic and then simply bundling up in blankets and trying to fall asleep.

Nothing worked. He couldn't stop thinking about what Deciet said, what the others had said, what he'd said. Ugh. At some point a headache had formed, throbbing either side of his head and just behind his eyes. Rippling through every feel seconds, making him feel tired and honestly a little sick. He couldn't stay here, he just couldn't. He needed to go somewhere else, somewhere where he couldn't hear the vague sounds of commotion from Thomas and the other sides doing whatever they were doing.

And, with the wave of a hand, he was somewhere else. Leaning against a smooth birch tree, surrounded by lush green grass and with the bright blue sky above. A few puffs of whispy white clouds floated overhead, like the swirls barista's would make on the top of a latte. Birds chirped, though they were no birds in sight. The scent of Buttercups, though there were none of the yellow flowers in view.

Peace.

At least for those few moments, a few moments of nothing more than looking at the clouds, listening to the birds and smelling the flowers. Then the thoughts creeped back in. Deciet must really hate him to say something like that, to be telling the trust then he said that. Patton will probably side with Deciet, Patton probably will hate him now too. Virgil will certainly not be pleased with Deciet's new involvement.

God! Wasn't Remus supposed to be in charge of these kind of thoughts? If you were gonna break his goddamn mind in two at least take all of your disgusting, painful little thoughts with you! Frustration boiled over, and he couldn't help but give a small roar of frustration. Well, less of a roar and more of a pathetic whine. Really? That was all the could do, cry like a dying animal instead it actually solving his problems?

That was when he heard what sounded rather like a crack. Up above, right above his head. Roman instinctively gazed upwards into the pale green leaves of the birch tree. Eh, it's probably just a bird or a squirrel or some other incredibly adorable forest creature. Perhaps they'd come to greet the lovely prince with a song, just like they did for all the beautiful Disney princesses. No. Not likely. Maybe they only do that for princesses. Or maybe, Roman was worthy.

Then he saw it.

One little eye poking out from between the hundreds of rounded leaves. One tiny, little dark brown eye, glittering with what Roman couldn't tell was fear, curiosity or bloodlust. What could've been bravery or could've been fear, no time to tell, took over the Prince. He immediately backed away from the infested, sickening tree, reaching one arm over his shoulder to pull out his signature weapon, his trusty Katana. It made a sweet 'shiing' noise as it left it's casing. Roman beared the weapon threataningly, "SHOW YOURSELF, UNHOLY BEAST!"  
He sounded angry. He knew that. In reality however, the was as terrified as a tiny mouse that had just been caught by a huge cat and had just been brought inside. Scared, Confused, Trapped and fully aware of their fate.

Then whatever, whoever, this was fell out of the tree. Several branches crackled and whatever weight that had shifted to cause the splinterstorn plummeted to the ground below. If Roman hadn't immediately backed away at the first sign of danger, he was sure the creature would've crushed him.  
Though, on closer inspection, this wasn't anything he was expecting. It wasn't the Dragon Witch. It wasn't Remus failing to pull a prank on him. It wasn't even Virgil trying to sulk in peace. It was someone Roman had never seen before.

The stranger mumbled "Ow..." The moment they hit the floor, gaining a sudden (and possibly undeserved) jolt of sympathy from the Prince. Upon closer inspection, they looked rather like Thomas. Well, no duh, almost everyone in the Mindscape looked exactly like him. The main difference, however, was the eyepatch. It looked more like the eyepatches kids would wear to correct their vision, not a pirate's eyepatch. Though from the scars just barely visible above and below the patch it was clear there was likely no eye underneath.

The other main difference was the freckles. They didn't look like normal human freckles - or heck - even Remus's green glowing freckles. Long, thick, black freckles on either cheek - quite like those you'd see on the muzzle of a big cat. Wait, they weren't moving! Are they okay?

"iiiiii'm Ookayyy!" They wheezed, scrambling up on confused arms and legs and then briefly brushing the dirt off their trousers.  
"Aaaaaaa, wait- you're new person!" Whoever the hell this was backed up, face plastered with worry (but somehow still smiling?) and hands raised to say 'I surrender'!  
Roman still held his signature Katana towards them, even if he honestly felt kind of bad for them. They seemed pretty pathetic, or at least non-threatening. "Who the hell are you?" He dared ask.  
The other tilted their head to one side curiously, "You want the Name or the Title? I'm gonna guess you want the title, that's how the others introduced themselves."  
Mention of 'the others' sent shivers down his spine. Who was this and how do they know of 'the others'? Roman instinctively held his sword a little higher and a little more like he was about to strike.

"Woah! Woah!" They shouted, "Calm down, bud, just me - Justice!"

Justice? That sounded more like a Patton thing. Who is this anyway? That sounded like the title of a Side, sort of, maybe they were created from the way the group Debated going to the Wedding?  
"Hey... You There?"

Roman jolted back to reality, realising that he must've zoned out, as this newcomer was waving a hand in front of his face. "Ah! Get away from me, Tiger-Demon!"  
"Ooooh!" They didn't seem bothered at all by his attempt at an insult, "Nicknames already? Hell yeah!"

Roman growled and mumbled under his breath, "Oh my god, you are worse than Virgil..."

"Who's Virgil?"

"Wait you seriously don't know who that is?" Roman asked, he would've thought that with a mention of "The Others" they would've known who a former dark side was. "Nope!" 'Justice' still hadn't stopped smiling. It was kind of creepy, honestly that completly genuine looking smile. Not Deciet's evil smirk or Remus's crazed grin. Were they stupid or something?

"Well, you might know of him by... Anxiety?"

"Ohhhhhh! Hey I think I know who that is! I've heard all about them!" They both paused for a few moments, 

"...So"

"Who are you?"


	2. • New "Friends" •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New guy meets the rest of the sides. Or, well, two of them.

Seriously? Had that cat seriously somehow convinced him to introduce them to the rest of the light sides? And yet, here they were, back at Thomas'.

Hoo-ray..! Urrgh...

Now they were shaking the blinds, for no reason. Great...  
He was about to call out for the others to explain what was up with the Tiger Boy in the middle of the living room, when Patton appeared strolling down the stairs. When he spotted someone new, he gasped loudly and sped down the rest of the flight of stairs.   
"Ohmigosh!" He squealed, bouncing on his toes, "Who's this? Are you a Pirate?"  
Justice lifted one hand over and above their eyepatch, Roman wasn't sure if they were embarrassed or trying to show it off. "Ahem..." He tried to explain, "This is Justice, apparently. I found the vile creature spying on me?"  
The new side blinked in suprise, "Wasn't spying on you!"

"What were you doing up in that tree then?"  
"Sleeping..?" They purred matter-of-factly, as if sleeping in trees was something everyone did.   
He couldn't help but roll his eyes in return, "No you absolutely were not! I saw that beady little eye of your's staring right at me!"

"Roman, don't be mean!"

Tiger-guy was silent. Until they grumbled, "Well, yeah? You'd wake up if some twink with a sword showed up underneath ya' napping spot."  
Damn, that actually kind of made sense. Unfortunately, that snarky comment seemed to have surprised everyone else, as nobody spoke for a few moments. That was until Patton tried to introduce himself, "Hey, kiddo! I'm Patton - but you can call me Dad!"

"Hi!" Justice's eyes flickered from his face to his shoulders, "Nice Onesie!"

Patton squeaked with delight, "Did you hear that, Roman? The new kiddo thinks it's a nice Onesie!"  
"Yes I heard that, Padre, and I will admit it is quite stunning."  
Patton squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on his cheeks, "Awwwwwww!"  
He turned to the new side in front of him, "So, uh... Justice, was it? I'm guessing you're a side of, well Justice, so what do you think you do? Oh wait, do you know anything about Thomas, the rest?"  
Justice seemed to be a little bombarded by all the questions, a little unsure how to react, "Yeah! I know I'm supposed to help Thomas, I think, and, and I know some other sides!"

"That's correct, kiddo!" Patton beamed, "You're a part of Thomas and you're here to help him make good decisions. Who are the other sides you know?"  
"Technically, you're not a part of Thomas. You're merely a figment of his imagination in order to personify a desire to right wrongs."  
Patton yelped in suprise; Justice seemed equally spooked. "Logan! How long have you been there?"

"Only a few moments." Logan replied, he was holding silvery-white mug with some incredibly complicated calculations written on, the heavenly scent of black coffee flowing past.

"Well, not that you're here, meet this new Side!" Patton chirped, practically shoving the tiger themed side towards Logan.  
Logan studied Justice with an unreadable expression - Caution? Curiosity? Anger? Maybe even all three?  
The spectacled, non-sensicially taller side's face morphed into one that seemed a little friendlier, not quite happiness, but friendlier, "Greetings, Justice."  
Patton whispered to him, "Logan might seem a little blunt, but he's awesome - I promise!"

Justice just nodded to show their agreement. All these new people were making their head spin, and if there's more sides than the others let her know about - how many could there be? Far too many, probably. 

"May I ask you a question regarding your Side properties? Do you have any special abilities?" Logan asked.  
Justice paused, promoting Patton to lean in and said, "He means can you do magic?"  
"Well, um..." He tried to explain, waving for emphasis on certain words, "I- I can do... cool stuff. At least, I think it's cool and... And?"

At some point, Justice completly stopped talking about the topic at hand. Nobody was really sure if they were choosing to talk about other topics (perhaps trying to change the subject) or they were just talking about wherever the monologue took them. Are they okay? Do they need water - they've been talking for a while? No idea how long it had been before they slowed and stopped, before remembering and cautiously asking, "Wait... What was in talking about, again?"

"You were originally explaining the unique attributes you were given as a side?" Logan brought them up to speed, "That was before you began to debate about the meaning of life, thoroughly describing the nature of feline coat colour genetics and expressing a distaste for those who commit atrocities."

"Ah! Right, right, right." He smiled, "As I was saying... I think I'm supposed to be like a, uh uh..."

"What do you mean, Kiddo?"

"I can't... I'm not good with explainations or metaphors - okay? Okay..."

Justice sighed with relief when nobody presses further for the answer, though he could feel each of them prickling with curiosity. He could explain later! Definitely would! It'll all be fine.

"Hold on... Where Twinkie go?"

The group turned to where Roman had once been, the Prince had seemingly disappeared from the conversation midway through and disappeared from the apartment entirely. Perhaps he'd sunk away back to his room? Perhaps he'd showed up underneath that tree again? Perhaps he'd gone to retrieve the rest of the sides?

"Roman, are you there kiddo?" Patton asked.

No response.

"Roman, we are requesting your presence." Logan continued,

No response.

"Oi! Twinkie!" Justiced added.

No response.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Well, that is certainly rather out of character, which may be a cause for concern."

Justice stood still, unsure of what quite to do. Why did this have to happen the moment they showed up, they're gonna look Hella suspcious now! Damnit! That was until they heard something, being part cat meant having especially good hearing. Footsteps at the top of the stairs, slowly moving down until a total freeze and then.

"What."

"Who the f*CK is that?"

Oh damn...


	3. • It's all in The Past •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice encounters Virgil.
> 
> It seems the two have met before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than the last two sorry! ^^'
> 
> Also if there's any incorrect grammar it's only a mistake if it isn't justice speaking as he is written to occasionally leave out random words.

"Woah!" Justice squeaked, "Angsty, is that you?"  
Patton followed Justice's gaze up the flight of stairs to spot Virgil, staring back. Both seemed shocked, though Justice seemed much happier.

"I- I-" Virgil stammered, "J-justice?"

The orange side was bouncing on their toes, "Awww! You remembered me!"

Logan was the first one to put Virgil's panicked voice and Justice's friendly remarks together, "Virgil? Do you know this side?"  
Virgil just glared at him. A cold, bitter stare they hadn't seen since at least a year ago. Sure he always looked a little grumpy, but something wasn't right.

"Is that a yes, kiddo?" Patton asked.

He looked like he was about to reply when, Justice butted in, "Course he knows me! How's my old buddy Anxiety?"  
Virgil only replied with stammers and slight whines.   
"I'll take that not so good, eh? Awww... Buddy..!" Justice's voice was drawn out and sad. Did they just quote that vine with the sneezing cat? Virgil glared even more venom in return, already having made it to his signature spot.

"...Virgil?" Patton tried to sound calm, though his son's strange reaction to the one-eyed side made him nervous.

"I- I- Yes..." Virgil finally answered, "I do know them..."

Patton felt shock tighten in his chest. Even Logan looked surprised, and not in a pleasant way. Virgil lowered under their surprised gazes.   
It was a little difficult to hear Virgil mumble, but Patton could make some words out, "I knew there was... side... but I never... well... Creepy... Stayed in... Room!"

"What was that kiddo?"

"He said that he knew there was another dark side but he never knew them well. He thought they were creepy and mostly stayed in their room." Justice repeated, "Hey! That sounds like me. You think I'm creepy?"  
Virgil nodded, indicating that the Orange Side was being truthful. Patton blinked in suprise, he'd been closer to Virgil that the amber side. "H-how did you hear all that?"

"Eh, got good ears." Justice shrugged. "....So....."

Justice and Virgil both stared at eachother. Patton wondered how much they really knew about eachother. They'd just revealed that Justice is or was a Dark Side, so could they be trusted? Well, they might be friendly, afterall, Virgil was a dark side too at one point.  
And from the sound of it, though he distrusted them, the orange side didn't seem anywhere as bad as the other Dark Sides. So maybe they weren't so bad?

"So... Look," Justice grumbled, "...I know I've not been the best... Person? Side? But..."

Virgil stared at them, eyes sharp, make-up thick and black. "But what?"  
"But... Can we maybe, start over?" Justice reached on hand out, presumably to shake.

"What, no F*cking way!" Virgil screamed at them, his voice doubled, "I had to live through the AGONY of living in that place! And what did you do - NOTHING?"

"I'm sorry! You know I was just as scared as you!"  
"Well I eventually had the courage to get the F*CK out of there - so HOW COME YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?"  
Virgil ended his rant with a hiss. Justice hissed back. 

"I've... Got places to be..." Justice was starting to sink down.  
"Wait no, Justice, come back!" Patton wailed, "Virgil's sorry!"

"NO I'M F*CKING NOT!"

"Don't worry!" Justice was nowhere to be seen, but their voice was clear, "I don't care! I've just gotta be places!"

"Justice?"

No response.

"Look what you did Virgil!"

"They F*CKING DESERVED IT!"

"PROFANITY!"

Logan's calm voice was the only thing stopping them for arguing further, "I'm still here, not that either of you care, and if you'd listened you would've heard Justice state that they were not offended."

"Well then why else would they disappear?"

"They said that they, quote 'gotta be places'."

That made sense, sort of. But why would they need to be somewhere else right now? What would a (good) side even do if not solving Thomas' problems? At least they weren't offended. Maybe they wanted to talk to someone else? Maybe they just wanted to be left alone? Maybe they were looking for Roman?

"At least we know they aren't upset?"

"Yes."

"I guess..."


	4. • Enamel Pins •

It was the next day. As usual, Patton was gleefully heading down the stairs to make breakfast for the rest of them. Then he spotted something on the table, a little box with a note attached. Reading the note, he realised that not only was it slightly stained with a ring of coffee, it was signed with Justice at the end.

Hello everybody!

Sorry for disappearing without an explanation yesterday! My Side abilities mean it's bad for Thomas if I stay out of my room for more than about an hour or two. Hopefully you understand! ((There was also a drawing of a cat here))

I also got you these - hope you like!

\- Justice

Curiosity taking over, he investigated the cardboard box. Inside was that white fluffy stuff used to package jewelry, and four star-shaped enamel pins. One dark blue, one sky blue, one warm red and one eerie purple.

Awww! How sweet! Patton attached the sky-blue coloured one to the arm of the cat onesie over his shoulders.  
A little while later, after getting eggs, flour, milk, butter, and sugar out of the fridge and cupboards.

"Kiddos!" Patton called out once the breakfast had finished cooking, "I made Pancakes!"  
Logan appeared not long after, and then Virgil showed up after a few minutes. Over chocolate chips pancakes and maple syrup, Patton showed them the pins that had appeared on the table overnight.

"That's very kind of them." Logan commented.

Virgil just stared at the purple star he was holding. Patton couldn't tell whether he simply loved it that much, or planned to burn it and pretend it was the gifter.   
"Roman!" Patton called again, "Your Pancakes are getting cold!"

No response.

"ROMAN!"

"I don't suppose this is the best time to bring this up," Logan said, "but have either of you seen him today?"

"Not since last night..." Patton mumbled.

Virgil nodded in agreement. So they hadn't seen Roman since last night either? That was certainly pretty worrying, Roman wasn't the type to randomly disappear.  
"Hmm, that is rather out of character." Logan commented.

"Probably has something to do with that annoying little Bit..."

"Virgil, language!"

"He does have a point, Patton." Logan reasoned, "It is certainly rather suspcious that Roman would disappear the same day we met Justice."

"Why are you two accusing them so much? It's probably just a coincidence - and they've been so nice so far!"

"They've certainly been real nice to me..." Virgil grumbled sarcastically.

"You were the one being rude!"

"Patton is correct." Logan explained calmly, "Though, based on what you told us, it must be jarring to meet them, you were the one who incited the argument."

Everyone glared at eachother. Patton was the first to try to de-escalate the situation, "C'mon guys, if we want to find Roman we've got to work together rather than arguing."

"Patton all we do is argue for, like, thirty minutes to solve our problems!" Virgil growled.

"I heard you talking about me!"

Virgil jumped in fright as Justice suddenly appeared right next to the table. He picks up a butter knife an points it at the Orange Side, glaring pure hatred at them, as they instantly back up towards the kitchen counter. Justice looks up and down the room and, probably not thinking straight, grabbed a spork and held it in a similarity threatening pose. Though, they were obviously less threatening while holding a fricking spork.

"Don't hurt or I'll scoop your eyes out!" Justice screeched.  
Virgil spat back, "Then don't appear out of nowhere like a sleep paralysis demon!"  
(Hypocrite)

"Sorry! Just wanted to ask..!" Justice hopped up and down a little.

"Ask what, kiddo?"

"If you, I, uh, um... Nevermind..." Then the one-eyed side disappeared again, the same way Virgil would just appear and disappear. Gone.

"Does he think we can read their mind or something?" Virgil hissed.

"C'mon, Virgil, you know you get shy like that sometimes maybe Justice does too!"

Patton tried to guess. Maybe they were asking if they liked the pins? Yes Justice, do like the pins. Patton eventually got up to put a plate in the dishwasher. He was staring somewhat absentmindedly at the ceiling when he spotted on bright brown eye staring directly at him.

He yelped and jumped back. Virgil sprang up and once again brandishing the butter knife. It turns out that Justice had not fully disappeared, just teleported to on top of the fridge.

"F*CK YOU!" Virgil hissed.

Justice hissed back, "I'm a cat! What do you want me to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW, NOT SPY ON US!"

"Okay, okay I'll go!" Justice then disappeared again.

"Show yourself - ya lair!"

Scilence.  
Patton didn't get the feeling he was being watched, or that they were nearby. Guess they really were gone.

"Good Riddance..." Virgil grumbled.


End file.
